The 37th Adolescent
by Lisa Bazaar Queen of Soybeans
Summary: The journey of the brash young girl Frankie to find what is hers. These are the trials of her bold quest in the Heylin community and the world is watching. ChasexOC/RaimundoxHisEgo


The 37th Adolescent

Waiting.

That was the hardest part of this whole ordeal. Acting like I never needed what I shoved to the back of my mind. Pretending like everything was fine in my bleak life. Sometimes I would stare off into space, sometimes at the TV. Other times, I would entertain myself thinking the men in my life were perfect for me in every way even if they were flawed. They were merely a distraction.

Sometimes I'd wait until it was the middle of the day when it was a blistering hot inferno outside. When the sun was at its peak I would run away from the shade and let the heat warm my skin in a much needed way. It made me drop to my knees and move my hips in a hypnotic like state. I was at a point where the simple glances at boys fresh into their twenties became lingering, needy.

Hungry.

But I move around too much with Dad to get the chance. Now I'm being deported to China.

Why dad brought me and not my mom, I can only imagine why. And please don't expect to hear some story about some easy life that I'm supposed to have just because we're rich. What a contradiction. I have no money; if anyone does it's my Dad. I know why I came. Something about a big business account with the Spicer Corporation. But I don't really care. This'll probably be like the other places we've been. Leave me in an empty house with nothing but clothes and an IPod. I'll hardly be there anyway and when no one goes grocery shopping, I'll get food from someone else. Great parenting there.

We're not going to go from the beginning of this. Let's start at night.

"Alfred, _CHINA_?" I cried out loud in the middle of the night. "What the hell!" I couldn't believe it. I did not want to go to another foreign country, not when I could live in the US.

"I'm sorry Miss Frances; your father requested I bring you to the airport by any means necessary. And you know my name isn't Alfred, I don't know why you insist on calling me that." His dignified Scottish accent vibrated in his chest.

"Then why call me Miss Frances? It's Frankie."

"Yes Miss Frances."

I didn't bother to reply so I just looked out her window from the backseat. And I can't believe I got tricked into going into the car. Kings Dominion, yeah right. She thought and then scoffed. Who goes to Kings Dominion at night unless it's Fear Fest? I swear I never fully think things through sometimes.

"So you're not coming with us Alfred?"

"No, I can't leave the country with you and your father, Miss Frances. My family is in America and it would be painful to leave them halfway across the world."

Yeah. I bet. I hate Spicer Corporation for making us move.

The flight from the US to China is long and agonizing. Singapore Airlines made it more bearable with the complimentary drinks and gigantic seats big enough for two of me.

This plane ride is decent enough; first class isn't that bad, not considering the white woman next to me who keeps looking at me. They for some reason look disapproving of my attire. Most of what I've got on is torn. A 'Death to the Pixies' Tee, skinny jeans, dusty pink converse, I never did like the black ones. They were so plain.

I am the color of fresh reddish clay, dug from the earth. Inky black hair surrounded my shoulders. And when I ducked, it hid my entire face. I heard the woman next to me whisper something to her equally pompous friend. Something along the lines of "Couldn't we have gotten better seating?" And the irony that we were in first class was obvious. I held myself back to this chance to raise my head and look at her dead on. I saw the glass of red wine on her front tray. As she was turned towards her friend, I bumped my knee under the tray. Luckily a wave of turbulence came at the same time of my spiteful act.

The wine glass toppled over onto her expensive beige dress. I almost couldn't keep my laughter contained. It got all over her stupid Yves Saint Laurent she was yelling about. As the flight attendant walked by, I stopped her and asked

"Can I get better seating please? I'm uncomfortable here." I looked at the women. Katy, the flight attendant, led me forward up and was showing me a list of their wines and drinks.

I woke up as the plane touched down, squealing against hot concrete. I fluffed my hair, attempting and then failing at trying to tame the curls. Peeking over the sleeping woman in the window seat, the sky is dark, but the buildings are all lit up like its Christmas everyday here. The passengers in first class slowly wake some putting covers away, electronics being turned on and making rows of blue lights illuminate the aircraft. Waiting in the terminal was cool. There wasn't that many people to crowd up all my personal space. Its 2 am, and I'm shuffling down past the luggage, because I know it's already gone. Dad always has someone take care of it.

A nearly vacant Chipotle catches my eye. Taking out my wallet from my front pocket, I peer in to see if I have any money. Ten dollars and a warm piece of Big Red gum. It's enough.

While wiping the sleep crust from my eyes, I realized there's only one guy behind the counter working. And when I realize he's cute and again I try to push my thick hair out of my face.

Going up to the counter,

"Hey, what can I get for ten dollars?" I call to the Spanish boy bending over the counter texting. He acknowledges me, and starts off the choices on the menu.

One burrito bowl later I'm walking out past security and out into the large parking lot. It wasn't cold outside but the fierce winds made it seem like I was going to be swept away. I took shelter in the clear three panel bus stop and waited alone. I glanced up at the street light which had an orange panel with a letter on it signifying the section where I was; Section F.

'That figures since I get F's in life anyway.' I thought to myself And when the shuttle pulled up I sat on the side seat. When the bus turned, something rolled out from under the seat in the back. I peered over.

It was a tiny dead bird with his claws curled up against his chest rolling as the bus moved.

I grimaced and put my feet up to my chest in the seat and sighed.

I was asleep the whole ride to the gated community whose name I couldn't pronounce. When I woke, I studied my surroundings carefully.

The neighborhood was nice, really nice. There were big houses with expensive looking cars in the driveway. When I'm talking about big houses, I'm saying lavish buildings that looked like they took a long time to build. I scowled to myself. I could tell I'm not going to fit in. I stared off to into space bored. No kids were outside; I would think this place was deserted if it wasn't for the cars. I jumped out the backseat and walked down the sidewalk.

'_Yeah…'_I thought to myself _'I have to suck it up and deal with it. It's not like I can really disagree. Nut up or shut up Frankie.' _

I hadn't even turned the block before I was knocked over by a flash of red.

"Oh jeez—Ow!' I dropped face first onto the pavement. Once my vision cleared, I was ready to yell at whoever knocked me over.

I looked up to see a pale skinned boy with red hair and eyes, with black eyeliner on making it look as though he was bleeding black beneath one of his eyes. His drench coat was charcoal black; the edges of it were torn, black boots, black glove that gave his fingers air to breathe. Everything he was wearing was black excluding his yellow and red swirled goggles strapped to his forehead. His eyes seemed to spark and churn with schemes.

He held out his hand to help me up, embarrassment clear on his face. "Oh shit, I'm sorry! I mean. . . I'm sorry!" The boy blushed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah it's ok, just a few broken bones, "I said stretching lightly. I laughed at the look of confusion on his face. I held out my hand in a friendly manner.

"What's your name?" The smile never left my lips. He seemed a little awkward

"Uhh I'm Jack Spicer. . ." he trailed off, it seemed like there was something else he wanted to add, but chose not to.

The name seemed familiar to me; Dad mentioned it once or twice.

"Spicer? Does your dad own Spicer Corporation?" His eyes went dark for a moment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's what we moved here for. They're becoming one of their producers." And apparently dad had to suck up to the boss and move us next door again.

My dad is a brown noser and you can believe it's a full time job. We move around so much that we lack the necessities of a home. Dad stays close to work, jumping hotel to hotel with work benefits. The house is practically mine. So between me and Dad it's always business professional, a few times every couple of days. Mom is still in America. He's never here, and I don't mind. More time for me to chill and party. I don't have to go to school since its summer. But part of me wished I could stay with mom, where she is. At least I could stay grounded, make some friends. Jack tore me from my thoughts.

"I might have seen him at all those parties my mom and dad throw. What does he look like?"

"He's white, mom's Barbadian. He's got like, blondish brown hair, blue eyes smells like Burberry half the time. Ring any bells for you? Mr. Desvariuex?"

"Sort of. I'd have to see him again."

"Oh."

More silence.

"I know it's rude to ask, why is your skin so pale?" There was a short silence between us again and I felt a bit awkward for asking. Jack paused for a second and then smiled down at me. "I'm an albino, I have light eyes." He pointed to his red ones, which I'd never seen on anyone else.

Yup, the awkward silence totally ensued.

I tried to think of something interesting to say.

"So, is there anything fun to do in this neighborhood or what? I think I might chew off my foot from boredom." I said matter-of-factly. He stared at me weirdly for a second then started to laugh himself.

He seemed to think about it for a second. "I actually don't know really. I'm mostly in the lab."

My eyebrow rose. "You have a LAB? How much money does everyone have here?" I murmured. "Can I see it?" I asked hopeful.

"Well, it's sort of...being remodeled." He hesitantly said. Jack seemed to be looking at me trying to see if I was lying.

"Oh." my face fell a bit "But you can show me after then, right?" He didn't answer; he just waved me over to the house.

I started to walk around the house, looking at portraits. I saw one of Jack who looked at least five. He was smiling happily at the camera. I smiled. Jack followed me with urgency in his footsteps. He saw what I was looking at his face went red.

"Don't worry I made faces at the camera man so they look so much worse." I waved it off. "They were all like," I made a face with my tongue sticking out and made my hands moose antlers at the top of my head. He laughed.

As I moved further into the house, I noticed the inside of the house was tastefully furnished in granite, cherry wood and titanium. The furniture just added more intricate designs to the whole set up. Everything was modern, like most homes are today. The walls were a creamy white. Paintings were put in the empty spots on the wall. I moved toward the one in front of me to get a better look. Multiple colors slid across the canvas, fading at the end of the strokes like wispy clouds on a cold day. The painting seemed to symbolize a treaty between the differing colors of the spectrum. But a sense of suspicion lurked in the shadows.

"I like this painting, a lot." I tensed up involuntarily. I didn't know he was standing behind me.

"Really?" I heard him say "What do you like about it?"

"I don't know. I like that it looks like a battle. The lighter and darker colors are taking sides and..." I felt him advance behind me "There's a neutral in the middle...She looks like she's trying to stop the whole thing." I saw myself as the thing in the middle. The longer I stared at the painting, the more they looked like people and not wispy colors

"What makes you say it's a girl?" I heard him swallow back something.

"I don't know, I think I just do." I wasn't looking at the painting anymore, now I was just staring at the floor feeling embarrassed. Was he staring at me? I was afraid to turn around to see.

"Uhm, Jack?"

I never got the chance to answer when suddenly a shrill voice rang through the house.

"JAAACK! Get down here you insufferable worm!" It sounded like a woman. His mom? His sister? His eyes went wide and he seemed to go in a panic.

"Uh, Frankie you have to go!" His eyes darted around, while leading me out the door. But it was too late. A woman walked in from around the corner. She was striking with tan skin and long red hair down her back and clear lime green eyes. There were markings under her eyes like Jack. She stopped when she saw me. A look of mischief crossed her face.

"And who might this be, Jack? You're not going to introduce me?" I frowned. Her voice was annoyingly sweet.

"She was just leaving Wuya." So her name is Wuya? It was an odd name but still I got a strange vibe from her. I could feel her aura. I decided to play on the silent stare down Jack and Wuya were having.

"Hi. Are you Wuya?" There was a muffled cough behind her.

The woman looked up, studying her with a loose interest.

"Yes, I'm Wuya. Are you—?"

"Jack's secret lover? Yes. Yes, I am." I said smiling ear to ear. There was a stunned silence.

Wuya snapped out of boredom and her jaw popped open into a horrified O. Jack followed suit and was dumbfounded at my remark. "No, I'm just kidding.'!" I laughed heartily

"I'm Frankie, Jack's new neighbor. We're friends." Both heads shot up at my declaration. What, did I say something bad?

"W-we're friends?" Jack went a little pink. I smiled.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be? You're the only one I've got right now." Wuya's mouth dropped open.

" You mean you actually like this thing?" She pointed at Jack who was making a disapproving face at her.

"Jacks cool, he's a little dorky but yeah, I do." Wuya looked like a cat that got her cream. I didn't get it. What was wrong with Jack?

"Hey!" He protested. "I'm still in the room you know!" I checked my phone. It was about to be eight o clock and dad said to back before then.

"It's a wonder I still put up with you anyway," Wuya rolled her eyes "Just wait till I tell Chase about this," Wuya sing songed. Chase? Who's Chase? I shoved it out my mind. Jack was begging to Wuya about something. I didn't really pay attention. The words 'Chase, Shen Gong Wu, and Xioalin' were thrown around.

"Hey Jack? I've got to get back home. So, I'll check you later?"

The two stopped fighting for a second to glance at me. Wuya still gazed at me with an amused smirk. Jack looked a little defeated.

"Uh sure. I'll see you around." Jack replied.

"Goodbye, Frankie." Her voice was sickly sweet. Why do I feel like I just started something bad?

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye." As soon as I closed the front door I heard them fall silent. Wuya made a comment that I couldn't make out.

I didn't understand his loud muffled reply either so I just ran down the sidewalk back to my house. The fridge was empty, so I went to bed without any dinner. It wasn't like I wasn't going to survive one night. I still had some food from the plane in my bag. The movers were already gone and had set up my bed. I jumped onto it. 'Well at least it's not going to be completely boring...' I thought falling asleep on my bed 'Thing's never really change."

**A/N: Okay, My first XS fan fiction and I'd like to know how this is going so far. And I might get in the habit of letting an insight of Frankie's past and thoughts in the beginning in each chapter. Is that good? Bad? Reviews are wonderful. They make me feel like I can always do better. (:**

**Things will go faster next chapter alright?**

**-Ellie Q Kazoo ~O/**


End file.
